


Permanent.

by The_Message_Man



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Crushing like a 12 year old, From Tyler's POV, I hope the summary is better because I don't know how to tag, M/M, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5330636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Message_Man/pseuds/The_Message_Man
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Where is everybody?" I think about the things that could've happened, Josh sits on the couch with a smirk that I want to fuck off his face. He shrugs, faux leather squeaking under his jeans as he slides down on the arm of the couch. </p><p>"Dead, Joseph." He looks up, pushing away hair from under his bangs lopsided under his beanie. "They're all dead. Just you and me now…" He waves the fork from the Ramen cup.</p><p>Or, the AU where the apocalypse came and Tyler is left with Josh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They weren’t outside. They weren’t inside. No one answered when I knocked and no was inside when I looked. The news reports from the past few weeks said the same thing: ‘’RECORD BREAKING VIRUS SWEEPS THROUGH SEVEN CONTINENTS, BILLIONS DEAD.’’ or ‘’DEADLY VIRUS OUTBREAK CLAIMS ENTIRETY OF RUSSIA, AUSTRALIA, ASIA, ANTARCTICA, EUROPE, AFRICA, SOUTH AMERICA AND NORTH AMERICA” The latter not being entirely true because I, Tyler Joseph am still alive. I suppose I’m the last person on Earth and if I’m not, then the other person is most likely not in my town. The virus missed me because I had tried to get rid of my life’s troubles by trying to hibernate.

 

Yeah, hibernate.

 

Apparently, it worked really well because everyone else is dead and I’m not.

 

Well, at least I think so.

 

I saw a light coming from a house over on Breaker Ave, but I didn’t investigate.

 

Maybe I should.

* * *

 

How I failed to notice Breaker Avenue when I was looking for survivors was a question I didn’t have the answer to. If I had checked Breaker Avenue earlier, what I would’ve found was actually not a what, but who.

 

Who I found today, was Josh Dun. A close friend of mine, and in all honesty, I believe some type of force had done this on purpose, because Josh also happens to be my crush.

 

Josh is a pretty tall firecracker with a mouth full of lustrous wire braces and insults that can burn someone for months without an end. The braces show a nerd, the personality shows a boss battle that no one can fight.

 

I knocked on the door swiftly to no answer. I knocked again as I looked up at the brightly lit window above. The one I had seen a few night before. The door flung open, he flashed a smug smile. His braces shining against the broiling sun outside.

 

‘’You’re not dead.’’ He whispered. I could tell by the tone in his voice, It wasn’t a question. He was stating the obvious, but in a serious tone that sounded like he was going to either punch me in the gut or throw up.

 

I stood there as he stared.

 

‘’Are you going to come in or wait for the virus to catch you too?’’ He asked in a bit of a sassy tone, the kind that made me want to melt on the welcome mat in front of him.

 

I stepped in, it smelled of Lavender and burnt toast, and yet, the scents mixed to create a neutral scent. They balanced each other out. He grabbed a cup of ramen noodles, still steaming and hastily shoved some noodles in his mouth.

 

‘’First of all,’’ He began, finally swallowing the ramen. ‘’I’m surprised it missed you, I thought you’d be at football game or something when you caught it.’’ I laugh, _he thinks I actually leave the house._ He hesitated. ‘’At this point, I suppose it’s a sharp _if_ you caught it, now that I think about it’’ He added.

 

‘’I was...trying to hibernate’’ I let my voice trail off and became quiet as I spoke.

 

He gave me a stubborn look.

 

‘’Joseph, I can’t hear you if you’re mumbling. If your reason is stupid I can’t exactly tell anyone else.’’ He waved his ramen fork before sticking it back into the styrofoam cup and setting it on the table beside him.

 

I repeated once more. He stared at me. The silence looming in the room like a storm cloud. ‘’What happened with you?’’ I nervously ask, tugging at my collar. Josh makes me nervous, he makes me afraid, but somehow, he gives me butterflies.

 

‘’I was playing in a game tournament, I didn’t stop because I kept moving on to the next levels. Only when I got to finale, did I realize that all of my opponents were dying off as they played and they didn’t move. I won, by default.  That took a blow to my self-esteem, But still knowing that I didn’t actually catch the virus was enough.’’

  
He shuffled towards the kitchen, motioning me to come along. I followed. He held out an unopened ramen cup and held it out, raising an eyebrow. I nodded and he set the kettle. He leaned back on the counter, the fridge next to him with LeapFrog letter magnets spelling out a few words. Crude words, I might add. ‘’There was girl here, Melissa I think it was.’’ He began. ‘’She was really arrogant, far too arrogant for a sixteen year old. She kept saying shit like ’I can’t wait until we have kids’ and ‘What are gonna name our kids?’.’’ Josh mimicked a falsetto as much as he could. I couldn’t help but laugh to myself. ‘’I kept telling her the same thing ‘Melissa, I. DO. NOT. LIKE. GIRLS!’  and after it got through her thick skull that I was gay, she asked questions like ‘’Are you a sassy gay? You don’t act gay’’ ‘’How do you and other guys do it?’’. Eventually she found some other dude online and met up with him, but then it turned out he had the virus and after they fucked, he gave it to her.’’ He says it casually. _How the fuck do you say that casually?_

 

I wanted to know just how long ago it was, but considering I’ve been awake for 2 weeks, I suppose it was a little before that. The kettle began whistling behind him and he prepared my ramen cup. He handed it to me. He dumped himself in a trampoline chair in the corner and propped his feet on a coffee table in front of him. He was pretty calm for someone who’d just survived a virus outbreak that pretty much killed humanity in itself.

 

‘’Have you gone anywhere?’’ He perked up.

 

‘’What? Me? God, no. I mean, I’ve been looking for other people but as to locations? No.’’

 

‘’You really should go explore. I checked out the mall, went to the bakery across town, learned to make pizza.’’

 

‘’That’s alot to do within a few days.’’

  
‘’Days? Melissa and that dude she fucked died 2 weeks ago. Besides us, they were, not only the last people in the state, but the last in the world. It’s just you and I now’’

 

My heart skittered. _Just you and I now._

 

‘’How long were you ‘hibernating’?’’

 

I stayed silent, and counted on my fingers. I stopped at 15 days.

 

‘’How is it possible for someone to sleep for that long? I mean, 2 weeks is a long time. But surely you didn’t go to sleep during the outbreak and the outbreak lasted for about a month. You never saw Melissa, so you woke up maybe a few days after she died. My best guess is you were probably sleeping for about a month.’’ He crossed his arms and smiled smugly again. ‘’Impressive, my friend.’’

 

_My friend._

There it was. I had a best friend. For a matter of fact, Josh Dun was the only friend I will ever have again.

 

  



	2. Chapter 2

‘’Do you need to go home to get your things?’’ Josh questioned, opening the dvd case to make sure a cd was in there. I teeter on the couch, feeling subtley gross but unsure why.

Then it occurred to me. Do I need to get my things? If I did, It would mean that Josh actually wants me to stay with him. Maybe it’s because he hasn’t had human contact in 2 weeks and if you count human contact that he’s actually enjoyed, it’s been a month.

‘’Yes’’

‘’I’ll drive you back home, you can get your things, I’ll drive us back and we can watch the movie.’’ He smiled at me again, his braces sparkling like his personality.

The car ride was quiet, Josh didn’t talk and the radios don’t work since there’s no one left to run their talk shows or put on music. The quiet hum of the Tesla as we drove. He stopped in front of my house, I sat in the passenger seat. I turned to Josh.

‘’What do I need to bring?’’

‘’I dunno, pretty much anything. Clothes, photos, shoes,--’’ The list went on. Condoms briefly flashed across my mind, but I wouldn’t know how to explain why I have them if Josh found the box. ‘’Anything necessary.’’ He finished.

I hopped out the car and jammed my key into the lock. Opening the door and closing it behind me.

Josh is good, he knew how to wrap me around his finger, give me butterflies, coax me into living with him (Not that I’m complaining), make me think the dirtiest of thoughts, all without knowing what he’s doing. He doesn’t know, maybe he never will.

I scoped around the house, snatched my duffel bag and shoved my clothes in, photo frames, sneakers, my varsity jacket, basketball jersey and toiletries. I dumped my backpack on the floor, all it’s contents spilling out. The notebooks that I couldn’t take with me because they were lined from cover to cover with things like Josh + Tyler,  Josh Joseph and Josh’s name with hearts all around it. The pencils that were useless because they had no lead, or they were broken. My binder, with it’s rings just reduced to twisted metal. Torn papers flying everywhere, a summer book report that’s due next week, but it was obvious that I would never be able to turn it in. My textbooks with all the words that made me go crazy trying to cram them into my brain, 7 pounds of hell that I had to carry to and from school everyday. It reminded me of why I slept for as long as I did. It came over me, anger, fear, disgust.

 

With one swift movement, my arm was extended out, I had a broken window, glass on the carpet  and there was a 7 pound history textbook making it’s way to the front lawn. The anger stayed, I tore my posters down, a mug of water smashed against the wall, water out of the mug and dripping down the wall onto the floor. The bed that I’d been comatose for a month in, covered in broken glass instantly. I snatched my windbreaker hanging off the back of my door and left. I slammed the front door, I didn’t bother jamming my key into lock it. I hopped in the car, still calming down from my temper tantrum in the bedroom.

 

‘’You look like your heart is about to jump out of your chest. Care to explain why Mr. Bristol's history textbook is on your front lawn?’’ Josh smirked.

 

‘’I had some anger to get out’’ I swiftly said. We left it like that as he drove back to his house.

 

I dropped my duffel bag at the door.

 

‘’You can go into the basement, the main menu is on. There’s a bathroom to the left of you if you want to change.’’ He said as he headed upstairs.

 

‘’Wait, where are you going?’’

 

‘’To get dressed for sleep.’’

 

I stared at the duffel bag and took it to the bathroom. I chose one of my oversized shirts to sleep in. I suppose I can just sleep in boxers and a shirt, right? I sat in a small pink chair in the basement living room, my duffel bag set beside me. Josh emerged from the staircase leading down to the basement. He was wearing a shirt of some band I’ve never heard of, extremely short gym shorts with the school mascot on the side.

 

God, those shorts are gonna be the motherfucking death of me.

 

‘’You can sleep in the guest room over there’’ He pointed to a room behind me, ‘’Or you can sleep with me’’ He added as he walked over to the couch beside me and sat down, pressing ‘Play’ on the remote and starting the movie.   


 

‘’Umm...’’ I hesitated, ‘’With you?’’ I blurted out.

 

‘’Okay.’’

 

That was that. We sat and watched the movie for the 3 hour duration of it. Then headed up to sleep.

 

I’d thought about this too, I’d prepared myself for a one night stand with Josh at least once. I’d prepared myself for the possible snoring that Josh could possibly emit when he sleeps as a normal 17-year-old would. I was surprised when he came down stairs wearing those short little boxers, I was astounded at the fact that Josh doesn’t make any noise at all when he sleeps.

 

To make up for no snoring, he apparently sprawls himself out on the bed and rolls around as if he’s trying to flatten something out. That ‘’something’’ being me. It was strange, but the most unexpected part was the fact that he rolled around and then laid on top of me. The he just laid there, head on my chest, sleeping as if he couldn’t feel anything. He most likely couldn’t. What was I supposed to do? I can’t just push him off. He would either end up straddling me until I became more turn on than I already was, or he would roll off of me like nothing happened.

 

It was the former.

 

At this point, I had nothing to lose. Everyone else was dead and Josh was all I had. The most I could do was sleep, maybe he’ll wake up tomorrow morning beside me, maybe on top of me like he was now.

 

Tomorrow might be different.

 

I might be wrong.


End file.
